<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最后的初恋 by electronicsunray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685384">最后的初恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray'>electronicsunray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>徐英浩/钟辰乐, 朴志晟/钟辰乐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最后的初恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“星星是我的戒指。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>钟辰乐记得昨晚自己睡前对朴志晟说你不要比我先死，他不知道朴志晟理解成了什么意思，朴志晟听了之后就小声哭了起来。钟辰乐觉得有点烦，但还是抱着朴志晟拍拍他的背，说志晟睡吧睡吧，第二天起来说不定一切都好了。朴志晟哭着哭着就睡了过去。钟辰乐想如果自己死在朴志晟前面，一个人活下来的朴志晟不知道要怎么办，会不会被流浪汉拉到巷子里去强奸，或者为了换一点吃的就去卖屁股。没有自己，独自活下来的志晟应该会很悲惨吧。钟辰乐睡不太着，一直一直在想，但是他也的确不想死在朴志晟后面，那太孤单了。</p><p>几个月前全世界范围内爆发了一场怪病。没人知道病因是什么，科学解释不出来，所以很多人转向宗教，认为这是神对人的惩罚，人太坏了，惩罚始终等待着人，在这一天终于到来。钟辰乐那天早上醒来后，发现父母的房间静悄悄的，房门紧闭，他试着敲了两下，但除了自己的呼吸声没有任何声音。他回想起昨晚看的新闻，说人会看似毫无痛苦地，在夜晚的睡梦中死去。没有征兆没有病状，死变成一种无声的降临。</p><p>钟辰乐推开门进去，看到妈妈和爸爸一动不动地侧躺在床上。应该没有呼吸，不该有呼吸，有呼吸的人的脸不该是那种石灰一样的颜色。他们看上去并不痛苦。钟辰乐想，这应该还算不错的结束方式吧，如果不久之后他也会这样死，好像也不是那么可怕的事。只是很孤单，如果一个人那样死掉的话，反而感到疼痛会更好，疼痛使人至少不那么孤单。</p><p>他打开新闻，看新闻滚动播报前一天的死亡人数，他想明天那些数字里也会包含他的爸爸和妈妈，爸爸和妈妈因为死亡变成两个数字。钟辰乐觉得这是一种恶心人的羞辱，所以他不想告诉任何人。爸爸妈妈应该也不想去别的地方，拥挤的停尸房，焚烧炉，装骨灰的小盒子。这些都不是人该呆的地方。所以钟辰乐谁都不会报告，爸爸和妈妈要永远那样拥抱着彼此蜷缩在床上，像重新变成婴儿，重新回到母胎。</p><p>钟辰乐稍微收拾了一下要带的东西，耐储存食物，水，车钥匙，无聊时看的书，爸爸妈妈和自己的合影。爸爸妈妈的结婚戒指。好像没别的什么要拿的了。外面不知道会不会下雪。钟辰乐笑了一下，现在是夏末，下雪很荒唐。但如果科学救不了人，在教堂祈祷也救不了人，善良救不了人，作恶也救不了人，人一堆堆地像蟑螂一样死掉，最终变成一个个在电视上滚动的数字，那夏天下雪也不是什么稀奇事。夏天喜欢下雪就下吧，好像神或者，悬在人头顶上什么，突然想要所有人去死，那就去死吧。</p><p>他要去找志晟。从刚刚开始就在kakao上联系志晟，可是没有回信。钟辰乐很心烦，志晟老是这样，以前发二十条消息过去志晟只会回一个“什么”，或者“是吗”。钟辰乐拉黑过志晟的kakao好几次，但每次志晟又可怜巴巴地说再也不会了再也不会了，钟辰乐想那就再信你一次吧，再信你一次，最后一次了。但这次志晟连视讯也没有接，语音通话也没有接。钟辰乐悲观了一秒，想志晟不会也已经死掉了吧。像爸爸妈妈一样。可是钟辰乐不觉得志晟会死，如果自己现在也还活着，那志晟为什么会死呢？所以不会的。现在就要去找志晟。</p><p> </p><p>钟辰乐站在朴志晟家门前，哐当哐当，毫不留情地用拳头敲，用脚踢。门里传来慌里慌张的脚步声，志晟打开门，睡眼惺忪，还穿着睡衣，身上是刚洗过澡的沐浴露的味道。志晟揉着眼睛，问为什么钟辰乐现在来找他。钟辰乐推着他进门，把朴志晟推到地上，他很不高兴地说为什么不回我消息，为什么不接我的视讯，为什么不接我电话，你不是还活着吗？不是还活得好好的吗？</p><p>朴志晟坐在地上，隔了很久小声说了一句“抱歉”。钟辰乐静静地看他一会儿，拉着他的手从地上起来。</p><p>“你看新闻了吗志晟？”他问。</p><p>“什么新闻？”</p><p>志晟还什么都不知道。好可怜，也好幸福。钟辰乐坐到他家沙发上，“你爸妈呢？”</p><p>“他们出差了。”</p><p>钟辰乐不说话，他打开电视机，滚动播报的数字又增加了，短短几小时内。</p><p>“那是什么？”朴志晟盯着屏幕，眼睛映出那些发亮的，跳动着的死去的数字。</p><p>“很多人突然就死啦。”钟辰乐平静地说。</p><p>“为什么？”朴志晟坐到钟辰乐身旁，手摸到钟辰乐的手臂。他在颤抖。钟辰乐想。</p><p>“谁知道呢，志晟。”钟辰乐说，“我的爸爸妈妈也死啦。”</p><p> </p><p>朴志晟收拾了几本小说和几袋零食，厚的衣物和速干内衣。之后就站在客厅发呆。手里的手机屏幕无声地发亮。</p><p>“我们要去什么地方？”</p><p>“你想去找你的爸爸妈妈吗？我们可以开车去。”钟辰乐说。他从朴志晟家里翻出了几节电池，手电筒，朴志晟爸爸收藏的几把军刀。他把其中一把揣到自己口袋里，一把递给朴志晟。</p><p>“你听见我说什么了吗？”他用刀柄隔着衣服戳朴志晟的肚子。</p><p>“没人接我电话。”朴志晟喃喃地说。</p><p>“那可能他们也死掉啰。”钟辰乐蹲在玄关系鞋带，“就剩我们两个了，我们也会死。突然地。不知道什么时候。但目前还活着，那就暂时活下去吧。”</p><p>朴志晟突然扑上来，往钟辰乐脸上揍了一拳。钟辰乐愣了一秒，也反手揍回去，两个人在地上厮打，钟辰乐翻到朴志晟身上掐住他的脖子，后者喘不过气来，开始求饶。</p><p>“朴志晟，我操你妈。”钟辰乐喘着气，凑上去在朴志晟脸上狠狠咬了一口，“你凭什么揍我？”</p><p>“他们没死。谁让你胡说的。”朴志晟皱着鼻子，眼泪热乎乎的沾了钟辰乐满手，因为脖子被卡着，哭起来的声音像小鸡一样。</p><p>“你哭什么？”钟辰乐看着他，替他抹掉眼泪。“志晟，你在哭什么？”</p><p>“你起来，我没法呼吸了。”朴志晟的手软绵绵地捏着钟辰乐的手腕，“辰乐，求你了，你起来吧。”</p><p>“志晟，你要留在这里等你爸爸妈妈回来吗？如果你要那样，你可以不跟我一起走，我一个人反正也可以。”钟辰乐停顿一秒，“你一个人可以吗？”</p><p>朴志晟很痛苦地闭上眼睛。喉咙里咕噜咕噜地响。</p><p>“不知道什么时候电源也会被切断，待在家里食物总有一天也会吃完，你就要一个人在黑暗里饿着肚子等你的爸爸妈妈回来哦？你要那样吗，志晟？”钟辰乐摸摸他的耳朵，志晟的耳朵也被眼泪打湿了。</p><p>朴志晟摇摇头。眼睛还是没有睁开。</p><p>“那要跟我一起走吗？”钟辰乐轻声问。</p><p>“我不要一个人死掉。”朴志晟的手覆到钟辰乐的手背上，眼泪又噗噗地涌出来。“怎样都可以，饿肚子也可以没地方住也可以，但我不想一个人死。辰乐，我不想…”</p><p>“不会的。”钟辰乐松开手，看到志晟的脖子因为自己留下浅浅的红印，“痛不痛？”他俯身去亲志晟脸上刚刚被自己咬破皮的地方，他小声安慰志晟说，“我会跟你在一起的志晟，所以不要担心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你什么时候学会的开车？”朴志晟看着钟辰乐熟练地启动那辆suv，“你不是还未成年吗？”</p><p>“我爸爸偷偷教我的。”钟辰乐递给朴志晟一只巧克力棒，“在乡下。”他补充道。</p><p>“那他还真教对了。”朴志晟撕开包装纸，把巧克力棒塞进嘴里，牙齿咬开坚果的声音在密闭的车内被放大好几倍。</p><p>“抱歉。”朴志晟一边吃一边含含糊糊地说。</p><p>“我们应该去超市之类的地方，储存食物。不是吗？”朴志晟咬完那一根巧克力棒，侧头问钟辰乐。那根巧克力棒好像已经在他胃里凭空消失。</p><p>“现在还不行。”钟辰乐说，“现在去可能会死于暴力袭击哦。不过不用担心，再过不久政府会给每个人发自杀药也说不定呢。”钟辰乐嘻嘻地笑。</p><p>suv停在一间小型超市不远处，超市外，几个混混样的青年围着一个穿着体面的男子拳打脚踢，男子在地上蜷缩成一团，护住自己的头和侧腰部。</p><p>“要去帮他吗？”朴志晟问。</p><p>“你想被揍？”钟辰乐轻轻拍打方向盘，视线一直停在远处被殴打的男人身上。哼起了歌。</p><p>“辰乐，”朴志晟有点不可思议地看着他，“你很开心吗？”</p><p>“我？”钟辰乐有点惊讶地看向朴志晟，“我看上去很开心吗？”</p><p>朴志晟点点头。</p><p>“哎。”钟辰乐叹口气，“算了，反正我告诉你你也不会懂。志晟也没有必要知道。”</p><p>朴志晟没说话。他们又看向那几个人，混混们似乎踢累了，从男子身上抢走了手机钱包一类的东西后就嬉笑着扬长而去。</p><p>“现在手机钱包难道还有用吗？”朴志晟说。</p><p>“总得抢走点什么东西才行嘛。”</p><p>朴志晟点点头。“肚子饿不饿？”他突然问。</p><p>钟辰乐歪头想了想，摸摸肚子，笑着说，“有一点。”</p><p>朴志晟低头在书包里悉悉索索地掏巧克力棒，辰乐的手这时摸到他后脖子，朴志晟抬起头，来不及反应嘴唇就被盖住。</p><p>“要省着点吃哦，志晟。”钟辰乐亲完，咂咂嘴，“志晟嘴巴里很甜。”</p><p>朴志晟脸连着耳朵一起变红。嘴巴像仓鼠那样鼓起，“下次我分你一半啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“johnny哥。”</p><p>钟辰乐把suv开到那个刚刚被揍到地上的男子身旁，降下车窗，“johnny哥，你还好吗？”</p><p>“辰乐？”徐英浩有些吃力地从地上爬起来，拍拍身上的灰，“好久不见，你还活着啊。”</p><p>“你认识他吗？”朴志晟小声问。</p><p>钟辰乐没理朴志晟，笑嘻嘻地对着徐英浩，“你不也还活着吗？”</p><p>“勉强算活着吧。刚刚差点以为我要死了呢。”</p><p>“johnny哥可不能就那样死。”钟辰乐认真地说。</p><p>“托你的福。”徐英浩指指他们的车，“你开过来，是想邀请我上车吗？说真的我现在很苦恼...因为手机被抢走了，这里离我家又有点距离。介意送我回趟家吗？”</p><p>“当然可以，jonhnny哥。”钟辰乐很爽快地点头，“可是，”他回过头指向朴志晟，“我们这辆车的空间有限，如果要上车需要买车票的噢。johnny哥有可以充当车票的什么东西吗？”</p><p>徐英浩笑着。“你的朋友也买车票了？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“他用什么买的？”</p><p>“志晟吗？”钟辰乐眼珠转了转，“一个吻。”</p><p>“哈哈，”徐英浩爽朗地大笑起来，“那我也可以吗？一个吻。”</p><p> </p><p>傍晚的太阳已经快落下去了，徐英浩身上一半落了余晖，一半落了黑暗。钟辰乐看着他，和他的视线对接。那双眼睛还是没怎么变。好像温柔又忧愁，其实结满了冰。钟辰乐轻轻笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“当然不行，Johnny哥。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「男生，十四岁，昨天和我的家庭老师发生了关系。」</p><p> </p><p>-哈？你主动还是他主动？</p><p>-不是吧。你才十四岁啊…你老师男的女的？</p><p>-挺不要脸的…</p><p>-主动告诉你爸妈吧，让他们解雇你老师。这是他的失职。</p><p>-这是诱奸了吧？建议报警</p><p>-为什么都说是诱奸？一个巴掌拍不响</p><p> </p><p>在更多的跟帖涌来之前钟辰乐删掉了帖子。</p><p>他发帖子的本意不是求助或者曝光，他也搞不清楚，但心里有什么东西充溢着，又对谁都不可以说。在网路上说出来就好了，他觉得网路就像一条巨大的河，无数的人都在其中拉屎拉尿，如果人成天待在网路世界里，那相当于是在屎尿堆里游泳。总之在这种地方没人在乎你说的是真是假。大家只是需要排泄。</p><p> </p><p>“这是错误的。你不应该这样做。你受到了伤害。你需要帮助。”这都不是他想要的。</p><p>不如在手机里写日记吧。钟辰乐关掉电脑，仰躺在床上想。</p><p> </p><p>johnny哥是钟辰乐的英文家教老师。johnny哥以前住在美国，口音很好听。钟辰乐最喜欢上口语课，时间总是过得很快，一个词的英音美音分别是什么也可以和johnny哥争论很久，就算是自己说错了钟辰乐也不想承认，每当这时johnny哥就会很无奈地看着他。</p><p>“辰乐学什么都很快，就是有时会调皮。”johnny哥在爸爸妈妈面前这样评价自己。</p><p>那好，下次也要加油调皮才行。钟辰乐暗暗想。</p><p> </p><p>“舌头要这样卷起来。”徐英浩稍微张开嘴，向钟辰乐展示自己舌头卷曲的方式。</p><p>“这样？还是这样？”钟辰乐故意装作不会，对着徐英浩吐出粉红的舌头，“好难呀。”</p><p>“辰乐，在撒娇。”徐英浩叹气，“上次不是学会了吗？”</p><p>“忘记了嘛。”</p><p>“那要怎么才能学会？”</p><p>“不知道，可能今天学会了明天又忘了呢，johnny哥就要教我一辈子了。”钟辰乐笑得脸上挤出猫咪纹。</p><p>“那怎么行。”徐英浩摇头，“辰乐以后要一个人去国外念书哦。难不成也要把我带去？”</p><p>“也可以呀。”钟辰乐一副没所谓的样子，“以后一直住我家也可以。反正我爸爸妈妈也很喜欢你。不是吗，英浩哥。”他故意叫了徐英浩的韩文名字。</p><p> </p><p>“再教教我吧，哥，我很笨嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>舌头再次伸出来时被徐英浩凑过来含住，钟辰乐惊得一动也不能动，徐英浩很温柔地把他揽进怀抱中，身上的香水味熏得钟辰乐头晕脑胀。</p><p>“唔...哥、”他想说放开我，还没说出口，徐英浩就松开了他。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。”徐英浩抱歉地笑笑，很匆忙地站起来整理自己，“对不起，对不起辰乐。”</p><p>钟辰乐面无表情地扯住他的衣角，“要走了吗，johnny哥？”</p><p>“真的很抱歉，辰乐。哥不该这么做，哥越界了。”</p><p>“可是哥还是做了啊。”钟辰乐说，“又不是说声抱歉就可以收回去的。”</p><p>“辰乐，”徐英浩转过身，“我会辞职。”</p><p>“谁要你那么做了。”钟辰乐心烦得要死，“一个人在那里自说自话些什么啊。”</p><p> </p><p>墙上钟表走动的声音像是定时炸弹的倒计时。徐英浩背对着钟辰乐，背影像一个黑色的静止符号。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我说我也喜欢你呢？”钟辰乐说。</p><p> </p><p>“johnny哥亲我是因为喜欢我吧？如果我也喜欢你，也想亲johnny哥呢？”钟辰乐突然哽咽起来，“如果我说，我想成为Johnny哥的恋人呢？”</p><p>“不要说，辰乐，”徐英浩回过头看着他，“不要说。”</p><p>“我喜欢johnny哥。所以johnny哥亲我没什么错，我也没有被强迫做什么。”钟辰乐笑起来，“我说完了。”</p><p> </p><p>徐英浩那个时候也是一样，一半身体在黑暗里，一半在光亮中。他凝视着钟辰乐，眼中像有一片黑色的河水在温和地涌动。</p><p>钟辰乐笑着对上他的视线，像在宣告什么胜利。</p><p> </p><p>“我越界了对吗？英浩哥。”</p><p> </p><p>他们做过的次数其实不算多。徐英浩绝不会在钟辰乐家和他做，也不愿意去酒店。唯一的选择是徐英浩家。</p><p>即使是夏天钟辰乐也觉得徐英浩家的空气阴湿，出租屋的窗边整齐地摆着一排啤酒罐，钟辰乐问过徐英浩为什么不扔，徐英浩说本来想可以在里面种点什么，但一直没时间。钟辰乐想谁会在啤酒罐里种东西啊。</p><p>徐英浩卧室的天花板上有一大片霉点，虚着眼睛看像一群灰色的蚊蝇一动不动地贴在角落。钟辰乐躺在床上盯着天花板，Johnny哥的背后就是灰色的霉点，以后回想起来也会是这样，Johnny哥在他身体里进出，带着背后的霉点也在一动一动的。钟辰乐伸手抱住徐英浩被汗打湿的背，想闭上眼睛摸到的会是蚊虫吗，湿漉漉的，灰色的，爬到自己手背上。</p><p>“我也会抽烟。”钟辰乐要求徐英浩把烟给他抽时，撒谎道。</p><p>“辰乐在撒谎吧。”徐英浩淡淡地看他一眼。</p><p>“知道还说。”钟辰乐伸到半空的手得不到回应，愤愤地又收回来。</p><p>“过来一下。”徐英浩朝钟辰乐招招手，钟辰乐乖乖地靠过去，乖乖地闭上眼睛，又是那种温柔的吻。钟辰乐舌头舔到徐英浩的齿根，烟味在男人的嘴里似乎变得不太一样。钟辰乐吻了好几遍。</p><p>“最多只能这样哦。”徐英浩放开他，站起来，叼着烟去了客厅。</p><p>有次做完钟辰乐跟徐英浩说，不想回家，想在johnny哥家里睡。</p><p>徐英浩笑了几声，走过来把他抱进怀里，说那样你爸妈会杀了我。</p><p>“只是不回家，有那么严重吗？”钟辰乐抬起头看他，“要是我还想和Johnny哥一直在一起呢？我不想去外国读书，想一直住在Johnny哥的家里，不可以吗？Johnny哥养不起我？我吃的也不多。”</p><p>“不要老是说任性的话，辰乐。”</p><p>“Johnny哥不愿意吧。”钟辰乐靠在徐英浩胸膛上，觉得自己像一个大号的，摆在橱窗里的那种娃娃，“可以直说的，我又不会生气。”</p><p>“不是愿意不愿意的事。”徐英浩呼出一口气，“辰乐，你愿意去想象我们将来的生活吗？如果你和我住到一起，那种生活会是怎样的，你想象过吗？”</p><p>“johnny哥爱我吗？”</p><p>“...”徐英浩自顾自地说下去，“你像会小猫一样被我养在家里，哪里也去不了，自由也是要花钱买的，辰乐。而我没有钱。我每天出去工作，晚上才回到家，拿着赚到的一点点钱，除了给我们两个买吃的，交完房租就不剩了，我们没有其他的娱乐活动。只有做爱。每天我回到家，可能连澡也不洗，我会抱着你一直一直侵犯你，一直一直在你身体里，每天晚上都那样，因为我们无事可做。你要那种生活吗，辰乐？”</p><p>“Johnny哥爱我就好了。”钟辰乐轻轻说，用头发去蹭徐英浩的下巴。</p><p>“有一天你会发现你不爱我。”徐英浩说。</p><p> </p><p>也想过有可能是会这样结束的。钟辰乐抱着从熟食店买的食物，一动不动地看着徐英浩家楼下一高一矮两个人，男人和女人，他们在昏暗的灯光下很轻地接吻。</p><p> </p><p>今天没有星星也没有月亮。钟辰乐抬起头往天上看，明天也不会有，后天也不会有。再也不会有了。</p><p> </p><p>最后一次做爱，钟辰乐要求徐英浩不戴套进到自己里面，反正以后再也不会见了，我的最后一个要求拜托满足一下吧？钟辰乐说。</p><p>徐英浩犹豫了一阵，没有拒绝，说一会儿会帮钟辰乐清理。</p><p>她也像我这么敏感吗？钟辰乐去吻徐英浩汗淋淋的脸，你的恋人，也像我一样湿吗？</p><p>辰乐，别说了。徐英浩避开他的吻，抓住他的手不让他乱摸乱动。</p><p>那答案就是不。钟辰乖乖地不动，如果徐英浩想让他不动那就不动，他要做一只乖小猫，虽然什么都不会改变。但他要做一只乖小猫。一次也好。</p><p>Johnny哥，你和她做的时候会想着我的脸吗？钟辰乐嘻嘻地笑，想着是在我的身体里，操的是我的后面不是她的。会想象我的声音吗？Johnny哥是不是很头疼，我每次都叫得很大声吧？可是每次Johnny哥都操得我很舒服呀...</p><p>嘘，嘘，不要说话辰乐。徐英浩弯腰凑上来，想用吻堵住钟辰乐喋喋不休的嘴巴，他靠过去时，钟辰乐害怕似的往后缩了一下，露出那种可怜兮兮的，就要被遗弃的小狗的表情。可他从来不哭的。徐英浩想。</p><p> </p><p>“哥不可以爱我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>徐英浩去吻钟辰乐的眼泪，轻柔地，珍爱地。他说辰乐以后要幸福，因为辰乐有那种能力。自己对他来说什么也不算，辰乐总有一天会忘记他的。</p><p>“英浩哥也要去追求自己的幸福吗？”钟辰乐蜷缩在徐英浩的怀中问。</p><p>“我也搞不清楚那是不是幸福。”徐英浩苦笑了一声，轻轻摸钟辰乐的头发。“但至少很多人都认为那是。”</p><p>“那天我看到了，”钟辰乐说，“Johnny哥和，哥的恋人。”</p><p>“不该让你看到的。”</p><p>“其实我没有看清楚。”钟辰乐笑起来，“因为那天没有月亮也没有星星，黑漆漆的，原来那真的是Johnny哥哦。”</p><p>“...”徐英浩紧紧地抱钟辰乐一下，“又骗我。”</p><p>“又？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p> </p><p>钟辰乐闭上眼睛，眼皮上有电视机黑白噪点一样的东西在跳动，那天的夜空也是漆黑一片，没有星星也没有月亮。但他还是在心里许了个愿，他不知道那算不算祝福，他想Johnny哥一定不要得到幸福，因为那样的话，Johnny哥就会时时想起自己了。他想最后他也还是没有当一只好小猫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徐英浩坐在车后座，扭头看着窗外，上车后一句话都没有说过。</p><p>朴志晟从后视镜里悄悄看了一眼徐英浩，小声对一旁的钟辰乐说，“是不是不太好啊？”</p><p>钟辰乐耸肩，说有什么不好。谁让Johnny哥没钱买车票。没买车票就上车的人难道还可以决定车往哪个方向开吗？他说得很大声，保证徐英浩一定能听见。</p><p>徐英浩轻轻地笑起来，“没关系的，也不是一定要回家。辰乐想往哪里开就哪里开吧。”</p><p>“真的吗？我现在其实正要往河里开。”</p><p>“呀你认真的？”朴志晟手紧急伸过去悬在方向盘上方，以防钟辰乐真的发那个疯。</p><p>“假的。”钟辰乐看了一眼后视镜，“不过又有什么关系，反正大家也都快死了。”</p><p>“Johnny哥，你的女朋友呢？还是说你的妻子呢？”钟辰乐冷不丁问，“你很想去找她吧？”</p><p>“我现在没有妻子也没有女朋友，辰乐。”徐英浩淡淡地回答。</p><p>“哎，真的假的。”钟辰乐故作惊讶，“那哥，你有新的小猫吗？”</p><p>徐英浩后视镜里的表情变了变，但嘴唇仍紧闭。</p><p>“什么意思？”朴志晟一头雾水，看看徐英浩又看看钟辰乐。</p><p>“不懂也没关系，志晟。”钟辰乐说。</p><p>“Johnny哥不回答问题的时候，我都会当作是肯定答案。”钟辰乐轻声道，“Johnny哥原来有新的小猫了呀。”</p><p>徐英浩叹了口气。又是那样的叹气，感觉好久没听到了。钟辰乐想。</p><p>“没有新的小猫，从来都没有。”徐英浩柔声说，“辰乐，不要再问了。”</p><p> </p><p>天彻底黑下来后，钟辰乐把车开到了郊外的湖边。</p><p>志晟因为疲惫很快就睡着了。徐英浩到车外抽烟，钟辰乐跟了过去，摸到自己怀里的那把军刀。</p><p>“哥，我现在是真的可以抽烟了。”钟辰乐笑着拍徐英浩的肩膀，摊开手，想徐英浩把烟给他。</p><p>“你现在几岁？”徐英浩看也不看他地问。</p><p>“哥忘啦？”钟辰乐挠挠头，“我二十三了。上个月刚满的。”</p><p>“又在乱说。”徐英浩把钟辰乐搂到自己怀里狠狠揉了两下，“你不是还没满二十？”</p><p>“哥这不是记得嘛。”钟辰乐嘿嘿地笑，夏天的夜晚有点凉意，徐英浩抱他的温度正正好。</p><p>“所以你还不能抽烟。”</p><p>“那哥要亲我吗？”钟辰乐仰起头问，“像以前那样？”</p><p> </p><p>徐英浩弯腰，嘴里含着的烟气缓缓渡到钟辰乐嘴里，因为很慢很温柔，钟辰乐没有被呛到，他很想念徐英浩的吻，抱着徐英浩的脖子吻了半天也不放。</p><p>“咳咳、”徐英浩被两个人嘴里的烟呛到，很狼狈地转过身去咳嗽。</p><p>“哎哥你也太不行了，真的会抽烟吗？”钟辰乐欸咿欸咿地去拍徐英浩的背，后者越咳越凶，膝盖弯到了地上。</p><p>钟辰乐有点担心地看着他，“哥不会也要死了吧？”</p><p>“暂时不会。”徐英浩缓了缓，“就是刚刚被那些人踢的位置还有点痛。”</p><p>“也是哦，”钟辰乐点点头，“毕竟这个‘病’，没有前兆也不会痛，只是突然死掉而已。”</p><p>徐英浩像是察觉到什么，转过头，“你的父母呢？”</p><p>“死啦。”钟辰乐眨眨眼睛，脸上没有太多悲伤，“就睡着睡着就死掉了，我早上起来才发现的。但应该还好吧，我夜里什么都没听到，应该不痛的。”</p><p>徐英浩蹲下来抱住他，用力得钟辰乐身上有些痛，“辰乐，为什么不哭呢？”他轻声说。</p><p>“因为他们死掉了吗？”钟辰乐脸埋在徐英浩的颈间，“我不会因为死哭的，我自己快死的时候也不会哭的，不知道，就是不觉得难过。所以哭不出来。”</p><p>“如果辰乐不会死就好了。辰乐这种孩子不应该死呀。”徐英浩又叹气。</p><p>“谁都会死的嘛。”钟辰乐说，“Johnny哥也害怕吗？”</p><p>“好像是。但今天遇到辰乐后好像就好些了。”徐英浩半开玩笑那样说道。</p><p> </p><p>“...”钟辰乐想了想，还是决定说出来。</p><p>“我不是什么不应该死的孩子。刚刚Johnny哥被人围殴，我只是停在一边看，没打算去救Johnny哥，因为老实说，看到Johnny哥被人那样揍我心里还蛮爽的，谁叫Johnny哥对我做了那么过分的事，又说什么想去追求自己的幸福。”</p><p>“我都知道的，辰乐。”徐英浩笑道，“不过你最后还是朝我开过来了，还跟我打招呼。我蛮惊讶，一开始以为你会直接从我身上碾过去呢。”</p><p>钟辰乐顿了顿，接着说了下去。</p><p>“我现在怀里有一把刀。是我朋友的，我还带在身上，是想有可能的话我会杀了Johnny哥。”</p><p>“让Johnny哥上车，是因为不想Johnny哥太轻松地去死。”</p><p>钟辰乐看着徐英浩，眼睛天真又真诚。</p><p>“Johnny哥，为什么我总是希望你得不到幸福呢？”</p><p> </p><p>徐英浩也看着他，那双眼温柔又忧愁，像有水从破掉的冰层缝隙中涌出来。</p><p>“抱歉。辰乐。”他说。</p><p>钟辰乐想很久以前Johnny哥就喜欢说这种话。一些明明什么也改变不了，只是看上去漂亮的话。比如“对不起”，“抱歉”，比如“忘记我”，比如“要幸福”。</p><p>“Johnny哥不是真的想要我原谅吧？”钟辰乐说。</p><p>“不是。”徐英浩笑了。</p><p>“那就好。”</p><p>钟辰乐笑着，最后吻了一次徐英浩的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>那天夜里，钟辰乐惊醒了好多次，每次惊醒都会回头看一眼徐英浩，看看他是不是逃走了。但每次徐英浩都在，正安安稳稳地睡着。他大猫一样长得过分的四肢挤在车后座上，看上去不太舒服。钟辰乐想Johnny哥得到过幸福吗？像他期盼的那样，得到了他自己也不太确定的幸福了吗？Johnny哥却说，他现在没有女朋友也没有妻子没有新的小猫，那是不是意味着自己当时黑漆漆的许愿灵验了？钟辰乐高兴不太起来。他很想去碰碰徐英浩熟睡的脸。钟辰乐看了一眼副驾驶上的志晟，他的头睡到自己大腿上。志晟个笨蛋。但还是不能吵醒他。钟辰乐往后仰头，看车窗外的夜空，今天有星星耶。他高兴地笑，那许个愿吧。他闭上眼睛，在一个愿望成形前就睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>钟辰乐记得那天早上下了雪。他醒来的瞬间被满眼的雪惊得好几秒都说不出话。</p><p>竟然真的下雪了。他喃喃道，下雪啦，现在是夏天哦。志晟，这世界真的要完了。</p><p>钟辰乐伸手去推把自己大腿睡麻的志晟的头，后者嘟嘟囔囔地翻了个身，接着睡了过去。</p><p>Johnny哥，外面下雪了哦。钟辰乐一瘸一拐地推开车门，去敲后座的窗户，出来看雪呀。</p><p> </p><p>打开车门时，他看到徐英浩仍保持着昨晚蜷成一团的姿势，那一刻钟辰乐想到爸爸想到妈妈。睡着的人的静和死去人的静是不一样的，一眼就能看出来。</p><p> </p><p>好可惜，至少看一眼雪再死掉嘛。钟辰乐呆呆地站在车门前，有雪扑进来，落到徐英浩身上。</p><p>现在的英浩哥是幸福的吗？钟辰乐自言自语。</p><p>星星是我的戒指。</p><p>香水，玫瑰，亲吻。</p><p>还要再过几个月才能成年，不知道在那之前是不是就死掉了。</p><p>钟辰乐钻进车后座，拂去徐英浩脸上的雪，轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇。</p><p>提前祝我成年快乐吧。Johnny哥。</p><p> </p><p>虽然那一天也不一定会来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.<br/>
2020.5.22</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>